deceptionseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Celia Mevious
is a female enemy in Deception IV: Blood Ties. A descendant of the Saints and has a piece of the Holy Verses. History Celia's Saintly ancestor once belonged on the side of the Devil before betraying him. Due to this, before he was sealed away, he stole half of the Saint's soul, using it to create his "daughter", Laegrinna. Celia was born in a humble section of society to parents of a magical knight origin, a practice that she too learned at a young age. When Freise used her powers to locate the other descendants and found Celia, she somehow knew that she was different. To prevent Celia from joining forces with the other half of her soul, Freise brainwashed her and had her become her servant. Believe If Laegrinna chooses to believe Celia, Caelea will tend to her wounds. Once the battle with Freise ends, Celia asks if they are going to resurrect the Devil. Instead, the Daemons convince the two halves to use alchemy to absorb the Devil's power. Celia and Laegrinna form a government that provides stability, and they receive support from the majority of citizens. With their new power, they create a new world, one not by corrupted humans or the Lord of Darkness. Don't Believe If Laegrinna chooses to dismiss Celia, the former puts an end to the latter's life. With her final breath, Celia laments about not being able to rejoin their souls. Encounter First Encounter :Chapter 6: An Unfortunate Encounter :Map: Lapria Park :Wave 3 :Intruder number 4 and final Nightmare Princess :Q060: Nightmare 2 :Map: Balmagyr :Wave 1 :Intruder number 2 and final Stats :Weakness: Floor, Ceiling Quotes :Intro: "I shall restore peace to this land!" :Death: "My journey... ends here..." Second Encounter :Chapter 11b: An Inevitable Reunion :Map: Ruins of Scardzyini :Wave 3 :Intruder number 4 and final Nightmare Princess :Q075: The Velvet Squad 2 :Map: Balmagyr :Wave 1 :Intruder number 2 and final Stats Weakness: Wall, Ceiling, Electric Quotes :Celia's judgement by Laegrinna: "I-I'm fine... And now I know what we need to do. Her judgement must be administered. After that, nothing but ruin awaits..." :Intro: "This is where you meet your final reckoning!" :Death: "" Nightmare Princess :Intro: "If you are truly the Devil's Daughter, then...no, I shall refrain. For my friends who gave their lives" :Death: "There is something I must do. I cannot perish... Not now." :Q075: The Velvet Squad 2 :Intro: "Devil's Daughter...there is something I must do. And for that, you must perish." :Death: "Is there...nothing I can do? Can I not save my country...my friends... my other self?" Gallery Quotes *"Listen, everyone..." *"I shall uncover the truth, and resolve this matter!" *"Ha! Idiots! Now I know how close you are!" *"I can detect presences, and can work out the locations of things! Do not underestimate me!" *"What?! I am nothing like you! I am no outlaw!" *"There you are! I found you!" *"I have been liberated..." *"Freise kept me prisoner, manipulated me... In the end, she sent me to fight you." *"I... I am you." *"Yes... He rebelled against the Devil's rule, and betrayed him for humanity. My ancestor was a Saint who came from the darkness..." *"But when the Devil was sealed away, his last act of revenge against the world was to take half of my ancestor's soul with him... And from that, you were born..." *"Freise hated the thought of us joining forces, so she sought me out and kept me prisoner. Brainwashed me..." *"I-I'm not just begging for my life here... You and I, we have to become one again... That is what our soul demands." *"Please... Please join your soul to mine..." *"Th-Thank you... You believed in your soul... In our soul..." *"What are you going to do now?" Etymology :Celia is derived from the Latin Caelia, a feminine form of the old Roman family name Caelius, which is believed to be a derivative of the Latin caelum ("heaven"). :Celia is also used as a short form of Cecilia, meaning "blind, dim-sighted". Trivia *According to Ephemera, Celia is "of mixed race--devil blood runs in her veins".Quest Mode: Q066 - The Velvet Squad 1 *In Dead Or Alive 5: Last Round, Phase 4 has a downloadable costume for Celia's outfit. __NOWYSIWYG__ ja:セリア・メビウス Category:Deception IV/Characters Category:Deception IV/Enemies Category:Class/Sorceress Category:Group/No Affiliation Category:Group/Armor Break